Strings of an Instrument
by ispucian
Summary: Tomoyo's love for the violin, Eriols passion for the piano. A piece that would reveal their feelings towards each other. Love is conveyed through the music created of the strings of their instrument. Three part. One up. Two, coming soon! Do drop a REVIEW!
1. The Violin

The Violin  
  
vi·o·lin [v? ? lín] (plural vi·o·lins) n a stringed instrument played with bow: a wooden musical instrument with four strings and an unfretted fingerboard, held under the player's chin and played with a bow. The violin has the highest range in the family of stringed instruments to which it gives its name.  
  
Late 16th century. From Italian violino , a diminutive of viola  
  
*  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!! Sugoi!!" an auburn haired girl chirped as the last note faded.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and carefully placed her violin back in its case. "I'm glad you liked it, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Of course! Simply brilliant as usual! This concert would be the best ever!" Sakura happily declared.  
  
"That's what you always tell her every time!" Kero-chan countered.  
  
"But it's true! Every concert Tomoyo-chan performs in, she gets better and better! Next time she'll be playing Grandeur!"  
  
"Grandeur?! Since when did you learn to speak a French word?!" Kero-chan wondered mockingly.  
  
"For your information I've been learning quite well! And I know more than a word!" Sakura happily boasted.  
  
"Yeah, right, French. I wonder how you learn it. You're not even that good when it comes to your own language!" Kero said as he flew up in the air away from Sakura's punishing grasp.  
  
"Kero-chan!! Get down here!" Sakura said jumping up and down in the air with her futile attempts to get her hand on Kero.  
  
Tomoyo simply smiled in delight shaking her head delicately. She'd been used to this. Every time since she learned to play her violin, this has been a common scenario. Sakura and Kero would bicker endlessly, sending good natured insults against each other. They were so fond of it, but most of the time, Kero would go over board and hit Sakura 'below the belt' as she usually say it. Hitting below the belt of course means including Shaoran and Touya in the insults Kero throws at Sakura. But never did Tomoyo bothered or will bother to stop the two. They seem to be both enjoying every passing moment and besides, it's something to watch during the rainy seasons.  
  
Tomoyo quietly stepped out of the music room and began her way to the kitchen. She was sure that both would be simply famished after they're battle. Reaching the kitchen, she open one cupboard and took out a pack of cookies; placing them in a plate while heating the kettle. Soon, the kitchen was filled with a loud shrilling noise. Tomoyo took the kettle of the stove and started preparing the tea as Sakura and Kero entered the kitchen, as if on cue.  
  
"FOOD!!" Kero squealed, delighted at the sight of cookies.  
  
"Greedy plushie!" Sakura said taking the opportunity to get back at Kero from their supposedly ended verbal battle.  
  
"Food is healthy! And besides, everyone needs to eat in order to survive, right Tomoyo-chan?" the plushie said as he munched on a cookie, enjoying every bite.  
  
"True, true." Tomoyo said, serving the tea.  
  
"Hmph!" Sakura simply had nothing more to argue.  
  
"Well if you don't agree, then that means I can eat your share!" Kero said grabbing Sakura's plate of cookies.  
  
"NO!" Sakura yelped trying to protect her poor cookies from the greedy hands of the plushie.  
  
"There now Kero-chan, don't be such a meanie. I'll give you more cookies." Tomoyo said reaching for the pack of cookies in the counter.  
  
"Yay!! Cookies!!" said the plushie as he launched at the bag of cookies Tomoyo was holding.  
  
Tomoyo didn't even have enough time to move. Kero was already in the bag, eating the cookies like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Greedy plushie." Sakura stated once again still shielding her cookies.  
  
*********  
  
"Simply brilliant, Tomoyo-san!" Fujitaka-senssi exclaimed, clapping his hands.  
  
Tomoyo had been invited for dinner that night, and Sakura insisted that she brings her violin with her so that her entire family could marvel her greatness. And soon, the entire Kinomoto family was gathered around her in their living room, eager to hear her play.  
  
"Ha! Told you so!" Sakura boasted happily.  
  
"You play as well as you sing," Touya commented.  
  
Tomoyo blushed in a reserved way, keeping her poise at the compliment. "Thank you," she said demurely.  
  
"Well I suppose we can eat now," Fujitaka said standing up and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Yay! Food!!" Kero and Sakura exclaimed at the same time as they raced to the kitchen.  
  
"You sing as well as you speak," Touya commented again. This time, he was closer to Tomoyo and they were alone in the family's living room. The kitchen seemed so far for Tomoyo.  
  
"T-thank you," she said blushing a little darker this time. She was fighting hard to keep her poise and not freak out in front of Touya.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Yo! Tomoyo-chan! Let's eat!!" Kero called out from the kitchen. Tomoyo silently thank the heavens for that one. She quickly locked her violin in its case and rushed to the kitchen, practically running.  
  
"Damn," Touya muttered to himself as he himself made his way to the kitchen. "At least she didn't really run," he commented again to himself, running a hand through his hair.  
  
*******  
  
"Thank you for having me over for dinner," Tomoyo bows infront of her host late that night. She and the Kinomoto family have finished dinner and chatted a little before she bid them her goodbye.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to have you over, Tomoyo-san," Fujitaka-sensei said, smiling as usual.  
  
"Well invite you again some time!!!" Kero-chan exclaimed over Kinomoto- sensie's shoulder.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to come. But for now, I must go. It's getting really late," she said.  
  
"Yes, be careful on your way!!" Sakura-chan exclaimed.  
  
"I'll walk you home," Touya offered.  
  
"No, it's ok. Really now, Touya-san, I'm not a kid anymore," she said light heartedly.  
  
"It's not an offer," he said stubbornly making he's way beside her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let him, Tomoyo-san, I'll be more at ease. At least I know that something won't happen to you on your way home," Fujitaka-sensei agreed.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, he's got nothing better to do here except to annoy me!" Sakura said disgustedly.  
  
"If you say so," Tomoyo said, still reluctant.  
  
"Let's go," Touya said, making his way in the dark streets.  
  
"uhm," Tomoyo said, following closely behind him.  
  
The night was cold. Bitter winds were making it's way to Tomoyo's delicate skin; to her fragile body. She wished she brought a jacket with her. If only she hadn't rushed out with Sakura earlier. Running a freezing hand to her freezing arm, Tomoyo held her precious Violin closer, almost hugging it. Then she felt something on her shoulders.  
  
"You should have brought a jacket with you," Touya said. His own jacket on Tomoyo's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You know how I fell Tomoyo," Touya began, determined to get an answer.  
  
"You feel about what?" Tomoyo asked pretending to be innocent.  
  
"Don't be coy. I know you know. You're not that dense," he said, his eyes searching Tomoyo's violet ones.  
  
Oh yes. Of course she had known; ever since they had became closer. She had known how he felt towards her. She just didn't heed, not wanting to yield in his seduction. In his attempt to make her fall with him. Touya had fallen, but Tomoyo had fallen for someone else. And Touya didn't want to admit that. Tomoyo was the only girl he felt for. He didn't even felt anything like this for Kaho. It was only Tomoyo. However.  
  
"I-I. Y-you know I have someone else," Tomoyo answered truthfully  
  
"I know. Does he know?" Touya asked, smiling sadly at her.  
  
"N-no. I suppose not," she answered painfully, smiling with equal sadness.  
  
"Can't you fall with me?" he asked desperately.  
  
"I-I really don't know. All I'm sure of is that I love him. And I hope that he'll fall with me," Tomoyo began sadly as a tear made it's way to her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I see," Touya said sadly. He was sad. Sad not only because Tomoyo can't love him the way he loves her but also because they are in the same situation. At least, let him love her as much as I do. Touya thought silently.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, wiping her tears.  
  
"It's ok. I understand," he said pulling her closer.  
  
The night was awfully cold. And it just became colder for the two people who were struggling to get by it. The wind was bitter. And it was making its way to their skin, their body, heart and soul.  
  
Touya took a deep breath as they continued to walk in the coldness of the night. This is going to be such a long night.  
  
******  
  
Tomoyo lay awake in her bed, watching the ceiling. She didn't really know what's so special about the ceiling.  
  
Maybe the way it stays there, minding its' own business. She thought mournfully.  
  
It was already three in the morning but she hasn't slept a wink since she came home last night. Touya's voice still haunts her mind and heart. Can't she really love him? Can't she really fall with him? Why though? Shaking her head, she got up from her bed and made her way to the day ahead. After taking a bath she made her way to the kitchen to get a cup of chocolate.  
  
Five o'clock, still early. She thought, carefully sipping her chocolate. Staring into empty space once again, questions came back persistently annoying her non-stop. She gave up trying to think up of other things which ended up on either Touya or Eriol. She placed her empty cup in the sink and made her way to the music room.  
  
She opened the large doors and took her place in front of her violin. Holding it up below her chin, she began to play. Losing herself in the melody of the notes that her violin produced. Lost. Her thoughts, questions, everything left her. All that matter was the music she's creating and the beautiful voice of her violin echoing in the large empty room.  
  
Author's Notes: The definition came from Microsoft® Encarta® Reference Library 2004. © 1993- 2003 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. Don't sue. This is part one of three. Update as soon as I recieve reviews!! 


	2. The Piano

The Piano  
  
pi·an·o [pee ánn?] n (plural pi·an·os)  
  
musical instrument with keyboard: a large musical instrument consisting of a wooden case with wires stretched inside it and a row of white and black keys. It is played by pressing the keys, each of which is attached to a small hammer that strikes one of the strings and makes a sound. Early 19th century. From Italian , shortening of pianoforte.  
  
*  
  
Echoes of notes rang in an empty room. The tempo was andante, the rhythm was simply heavenly. The music continued to pour out from the heart of a young musician, Hiragizawa Eriol.  
  
At the age of 18, he was already considered as one of the greatest pianists in both London and Tokyo. He was a virtuoso of music. He has accomplished so many pieces acclaimed with such praise in such a short period of time. He has done so many charity concerts that could have earned him millions; enchanted so many hearts by simply sitting down and pushing some keys of his piano.  
  
Now, he is preparing for a concert. It was not a big one compared to the ones he had done in the past. This though, was a special concert because he shall play with the rising nightingale of Tomoeda: Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
Ah, Daidouji Tomoyo, the very sound of her name brings such happiness to Eriol's heart. Her voice was that of an angel. No, she was an angel herself. An angel without wings. HIS angel without wings.  
  
His angel. That sounded so right.  
  
The music ended as the sun rose in the sky. Eriol stood up from his seat and stretched a little. His back was already protesting. It was the first time in years, in his two lifetimes that he had practiced this hard: the entire night. Not that he really needed it. He simply wanted the consoling presence of his piano. It's melodious voice and inviting keys always has its own way of making him forget that anything even existed. And of course, one of the reasons was because Tomoyo would be coming over that day for a last minute practice before the concert tomorrow. And well, he had to get ready.  
  
"To play?" Nakuru asked as he entered the kitchen, still suspicious about his actions. Nakuru has been pestering him since he took his seat in front of the piano last night.  
  
"I thought this conversation was over?" he answered back, pouring himself some orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" she answered simply as she tossed the egg from the pan and caught it with a plate. "You'd better start answering master! I don't want to be the last one to hear the news!" she added knowingly.  
  
"What do you want to hear? I told you already, I simply wanted to be prepared for tomorrow's concert," he lied.  
  
"Yeah right, and I fancy sweets," retorted Spinel.  
  
"Not you too, Spinel!" Eriol whimpered in defeat. Nakuru pushed a plate in front of Eriol and leaned closer to him from the other side of the table. "Spill, master," Nakuru ordered.  
  
"What's the use of calling me master if you're commanding me like a child?" Eriol said challengingly leaning against the table as well. Now, he and Nakuru were face to face, looking at each other straight in the eye, the one who blinks first would be the loser. And it was, as usual.  
  
"Fine!" Eriol exclaimed in defeat. Nakuru simply smiled at that. Spinel sighed, shaking his head and went back on sipping his tea.  
  
"I-I'm planning to tell her already," he said, a little unsure if he was making the right decision.  
  
"Yay!! We'll be having a mistress, Suppi-chan!!!" Nakuru exclaimed, jumping up and down in the air.  
  
"I'll go get some groceries!! Make sure you make her stay for dinner!! Oh!! I'll have a candlelit dinner prepared for you two!! Yipee!! A mistress at long last!!!" Nakuru said in one breath as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and rushed to the door and closes it with a loud thud. Eriol just blinked at her sudden outbreak. He simply shook his head hoping Nakuru won't go over board and too excited over things. She just might send them to honey moon before they could even say I do.  
  
"That master," Spinel paused dramatically as he sips some tea, "was the BEST decision you've made in your TWO lifetimes," he commented dryly. But that's not the worst part of his DRY comment, rather, Eriol realized that he was as always, right.  
  
*  
  
"Oh master!! Wear this!!" Nakuru exclaimed the nth time that day holding out a white tuxedo at Eriol. She was helping him prepare for his 'date' with Tomoyo.  
  
"Honestly Nakuru, don't you think you're overreacting?" Eriol asked, exasperated.  
  
"Overreacting?! Moue?! You don't know the meaning of the word master!" Nakuru exclaimed. "How about this?" she was now holding out a black coat and slacks.  
  
"No! And yes, I know what the word means! I think you're the one who needs to get an updated dictionary!" Eriol exclaimed once again as he pulled out a blue polo from his closet. "How about this?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm.. not bad. Although that's not my taste!" Nakuru said skeptically.  
  
"Not bad?!" Eriol exclaimed the nth time that day. He started putting on the polo.  
  
"Yeah, not bad. Besides, it's only a date!" Nakuru exclaimed mimicking his master's comment a while ago while fixing his clothes in his closet.  
  
"She's here," Spinel said interrupting the two.  
  
"She IS?!" Eriol exclaimed, again.  
  
"Goody!! Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakuru said running downstairs to where Tomoyo was at top speed.  
  
"How do I look Spinel?" Eriol fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Like a teenager at the peek of his hormones," Spinel said dryly, flying down the stairs.  
  
With one last look at the mirror, Eriol ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and went down the stairs himself.  
  
*  
  
She's really beautiful. These were the words that first touched Eriol's mind the moment his eyes rested on her. She was wearing her usual, blouse and skirt. He'd seen her a thousand times in this outfit, in different colors and variety, but she still looked heavenly. So beautiful.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said standing up as Eriol entered the room. She was wearing that smile again. That smile that Eriol preferred to think that was only for him. Only him.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Daidouji-san," Eriol said smiling at her as well. A smile he had only for her. Too bad she was too logical to notice.  
  
"Have you been practicing, Hiragizawa-kun?" she asked teasingly. Judging by her tone, Nakuru must've told her that he practiced all night.  
  
"Of course I have, Daidouji-san. And I would assume Nakuru told you that I didn't sleep a wink practicing all night." He said knowingly.  
  
"Nah, I just know you did." She said smiling at him again, this time she had dropped her formality.  
  
"Oh, I see. And may I ask my lady, how did you know?" he asked her still maintaining the professional and formal atmosphere.  
  
"You've got eye bags, Hiragizawa-kun, plus you look tired to me," she said casually.  
  
"You just know me too well, Daidouji-san," he said smiling at her genuinely.  
  
"Of course, Hiragizawa-kun, and please, call me Tomoyo," she said blushing a little. Eriol was taken aback at this. He wasn't expecting this from her, considering the fact that they have just met again after so many years.  
  
"Only if you call me Eriol," he answered hiding his joy from what she had just offered.  
  
"Sure, Eriol." She answered smiling at him, still blushing.  
  
Eriol. That one word she uttered. God, I must be mad for thinking this! I mean she just said my name! How come I'm going insane over it? It's not like she's the first one to call me such. Kaho calls me that, Sakura too. Heck even Kero calls me that! How come I'm this elated after that? How come?!  
  
"Uhmm.. So I think we'd better start practicing." Tomoyo said interrupting his thoughts. Eriol blushed a little. How long have he been staring at her?  
  
"uhh.. yeah. This way please," he said shaking himself awake as he picked up her violin and led her to the music room.  
  
*  
  
Music can be heard beyond the huge doors of the Hiragizawa mansion. Such rhythm, tone and tempo; brilliance beyond reality echoed through the empty cold walls. Note per note showed each other's love for music. Love for the rhythm of the heavens, tone of the angels, and tempo of the wind. Love. And deep in their hearts, love for each other.  
  
The music continued to creep out of the cold walls of the mansion. Passersby stopped to listen every once in a while. Hearts continued to talk and reach one another in an embrace called eternity.  
  
*  
  
"For crying out loud master! How could you forget it? HOW?!" Nakuru exclaimed loud enough for the dead to hear.  
  
"I told you! It slipped my mind. We were practicing and she looked contented just playing her violin and . and. she just said goodbye." Eriol said exasperated. He couldn't believe it himself either. How was she able to get out of his mansion without her knowing how he felt for her? HOW?  
  
"Hmph!! After all the trouble I went through! I can't believe it master! The concert is tomorrow!! TOMORROW!! And you'll be leaving the next day!! And you haven't told her?! I can't believe it!! I just can't believe it!!!" Nakuru exclaimed once again.  
  
"I can't believe it myself. And I won't leave Japan without telling her, don't worry." Eriol said determined.  
  
"You lost, pay up," Spinel said from the couch.  
  
"What?" Eriol said confused.  
  
"Not you master, I'm talking to Nakuru. Pay up," Spinel said now flying in front of Nakuru.  
  
"Hmph! Fine!" she said grabbing a handful of chocolates from her pocket and throwing them in the air. Spinel caught them all and Eriol just stared.  
  
"There are only ten. Where's the other five?" Spinel asked Nakuru.  
  
"I ate them. It took them forever to finish practicing you know!" Nakuru said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Spinel," Eriol stated warningly.  
  
"Yes master?" Spinel asked innocently.  
  
"What was that about?" Eriol asked threateningly.  
  
"Nakuru and I made a bet, master. She lost, so I asked her to pay up." Spinel said calmly.  
  
"And the bet was about?" Eriol said standing up from his chair inching closer to Spinel.  
  
"About you being as useless and tactless as Clow Reed when it came to love." Spinel stated simply, flying to the trash can and dumping the chocolates.  
  
"And you winning means?" Eriol asked again inching ever closer to the feline.  
  
"Proves that, you, master, are really useless, tactless, unbelievably the densest being when it comes to handling your emotions, not to mention hormones." Spinel stated as he launched himself out of the room to his sanctuary in the attic, narrowly avoiding Eriol's punishing grasp.  
  
"Damn," was the only word Eriol could utter as he retreated to his bed.  
  
Dreams of amethyst orbs lavender fragrance and proverbial notes from a violin haunts his entity.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the late update. I was waiting for the reviews to reach five. But I suppose it won't really happen with such short chapter. This one is shorter. At least the next would be the last. Sorry also coz I wasn't able to update Timeless Tales together with this. Do any of you guys actually know the story of Aladdin? Coz honestly, I don't. Help me you guys!! Can you email the story to me? Please!! Onegai ne?  
  
Oh! And leave a review ne? I'm praying that it would reach ten! Hehe  
  
Ispucian Updates:  
  
Ok. I followed one reviewer's advise, so I got myself an editor. Forgive me for the errors since I never, and I mean NEVER proofread my works. Sorry. Hope this one is better than the last. And about Spinel liking the sweets, I concluded from the series and manga that he does like sweets only, it makes him drunk so he started avoiding it, get it? But since not most of you would agree to my conclusion, I fixed that part. ^^;; Hope this is really better than the previous one!!! ^___^ 


End file.
